inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 74
' Das rote Tessaiga' ist die 74. Episode as dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Taigokumaru und seine Fledermaus-Yōkai überfallen das Dorf, um es auszulöschen. Inu Yasha und seine Freunde eilen zu Hilfe und bekämpfen die Dämonen. Aber erst mit Shioris Hilfe gelingt es Inu Yasha, Taigokumaru und seinen Geist zu besiegen. Durch Shioris Blutkoralle wird Tessaiga noch stärker. Detaillierte Handlung Der Angriff der Fledermausdämonen auf das Dorf am Strand beginnt. Inu Yasha und seine Freunde merken es zwar, doch als sie ankommen, sind schon einige Dorfbewohner tot. Die Dorfbewohner beten Inu Yasha um Hilfe. Dieser jedoch fragt, ob sie meinen, dass er die kleine Shiori einfach mit erledigen soll, doch da sie angeblich mit den Dämonen unter einer Decke steckt, bejahen die Dorfbewohner dieses. Inu Yasha, der selber mit Schikanen leben musste, fragt Shiori nun, ob sie wirklich wieder in dieses Dorf zurückwill. Sie will schon zustimmen, doch da kommt ihre Mutter mit Kagome und Taigokumaru droht, diese umzubringen, wenn Shiori den Stamm verlässt. Inu Yasha versucht, Taigokumaru mit seinem Tessaiga anzugreifen und sagt Shiori, sie soll nur sich selbst beschützen, doch er stößt trotzdem auf ihren Bannkreis, da Shiori nicht in der Lage ist, dessen Größe zu verändern. Shiori erkennt jedoch, dass Inu Yasha auch ein Halbdämon ist und er ihre Gefühle verstehen kann. Taigokumaru redet nun mit Shizu darüber, wie es in der Vergangeheit aussah. Shizu wirft ihm vor, dass er die Gefühle seines Sohnes nicht nachempfinden kann, indem er das Dorf angreift, doch Taigokumaru gibt zu, dass er Tsukyomaru umgebracht hat weil er so menschenfreundlich war. Shizu, die nicht ahnte, dass Tsukyomaru ermordet worden war, fällt in Ohnmacht. Shiori muss darüber erstmal nachdenken. Der Bannkreis wehrt indessen sogar das Bakuryuuha von Tessaiga ab und mit einem gigantischen Angriff zerstört Taigokumaru einen großen Teil des Küstendorfes. Shiori hat sich jedoch wieder gefasst und ihre Augen färben sich leuchtend blauweiß und sie wirft Taigokumaru aus dem Bannkreis hinaus, was kein Wächter vor ihr konnte. Taigokumaru will wenigstens Inu Yasha mit in den Tod reißen, doch dessen Bakuryuuha macht mit ihm kurzen Prozeß, worauf die anderen Fledermausdämonen verschwinden. Shiori und die Blutkoralle sind nun im Küstendorf und zwischen Shiori und Shizu gibt es ein freudiges Wiedersehen. Myōga erinnert Inu Yasha dann jedoch an den Sinn seiner Mission, den Wächter der Blutkoralle zu töten, was Shizu hört. Zuerst ist sie sauer, doch Inu Yasha sagt, dass er keine kleinen Kinder tötet und Kagome fügt hinzu, dass er es erst recht nicht übers Herz bringen würde, wenn es ein Halbdämon ist. Myoga wird sehr sauer, aber die Gruppe will trotzdem gehen, als Shiori sie aufhält und Inu Yasha fragt, ob er nicht einfach die Blutkoralle zerstören könnte. Doch als die Koralle das hört, errichtet sie einen Bannkreis und lässt keinen mehr an sich heran; Inu Yasha kann mit einem Schlag ovn Tessaiga nichts ausrichten. Da hört man noch einmal Taigokumarus Stimme, die sagt, dass er Shiori nicht so leicht gehen lassen wird und ein Geist entsteigt der Koralle und fliegt auf Shiori und ihre Mutter zu, auch Inu Yasha kann nichts dagegen machen. Doch um die beiden wird eine Barriere errichtet und Shiori spürt die Anwesenheit einen Mannes. Der geschwächte Geist Taigokumarus wird von Inu Yasha vernichtet und die Kräfte der Blutkoralle gehen auf Tessaiga über, dass sich rot färbt und von nun an gegen alle Barrieren ankommen soll. Inu Yasha ist stolz auf Shiori, dass sie trotzdem noch einen Bannkreis um sich und ihre Mutter errichten konnte, doch Shiori meint, dass sie das nicht war. Ihre Mutter sagt, dass Tsukyomarus Geist die Barriere errichtet und bei der Vernichtung der Blutkoralle geholfen hat. Soundtracks #? #Title Card Theme #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:10) #? #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Miasma #Trap #Dark Priestess, Tsubaki #Sign of Unrest #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #At the Place We Met #Sad Love (ab 1:22) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden